A Love Meant To Be
by EdanaK
Summary: Can two people destined to be together overcome their past and find happiness in each other? After fighting on separate sides of the War the returning students want peace and to start afresh. What will happen when they return to finish their last year of school? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - A Fresh Start

_**Author's notes:**_

 _ **This is my first fanfic so reviews and feedback would be most appreciated.**_

 _ **Thank you so much to LaBelladoneX for all your help and support and being the best Beta ever. This story wouldn't be here without you.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As dawn broke and the birds started to chirp, everyone within The Burrow slept soundly. Well, almost everyone. Hermione quietly slipped out of her and Ginny's room to head down to the kitchen. It had been three months since the War had ended and finally they could live life without watching over their shoulders. Hermione made some tea and headed outside to watch the sun rise, it always helped her think.

 _I wonder what this year will be like. We lost so many people and I know others have decided not to return .I wonder how many of us will be there._

Dean and Seamus had gone straight into Auror training while Padma and Parvati had decided to spend the year travelling. Ron was devastated to learn that Greyback had taken Lavender's life, which is when he and Hermione realised they weren't meant to be.

 _If she was honest with herself, certain daydreams should have also been evidence enough for her to know Ron wasn't the one._

He'd become so lost and distraught over finding Lavender's body that he'd almost shut everyone out. And when they found Fred, George had been hunched over his body, completely distraught and refusing to leave his twin. They were all still struggling with his death and they'd barely seen George since Fred had been buried.

Hermione, still clutching her now empty mug, headed inside. She entered the kitchen to find Molly preparing breakfast; the rest of the house rousing to the delicious smells and the heavy sounds of footsteps shattered the morning peace.

Once everyone was seated, they dug into the meal which could rival the breakfasts at Hogwarts. While they ate - or stuffed their faces as per Ron - they discussed their return to Hogwarts. As Ron attempted to speak around a mouthful of bacon they heard a tapping at the window. Pigwidgeon kept tapping impatiently until Ginny let him in. She collected the post and handed the owl some treats before dispersing the expected Hogwarts letters between their recipients.

"I'm so excited to go back! We'll be in the same dorm 'Mione!" Hermione flinched as her best friend squealed in delight at the idea of sharing a dorm. Once they had all finished breakfast and were ready for the day, Ron grumbling he was hungry again, one by one they travelled to Diagon Alley via the Floo. With lists in hand they wandered around getting everything they needed to return for their last year at Hogwarts.

"All we have left is... Flourish and Blotts!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, causing the rest of the group to groan inwardly. She'll be in there for ages! We'll be stuck there for an hour! I'm hungry! Harry came to their rescue.

"Why don't we have lunch at the Leaky first? I'm sure I've been hearing Ron's stomach growl. Then we can finish off at Flourish and Blotts before heading home. It's lunchtime anyway."

As the group entered the pub and sat down, whispers from another table could be heard. If the group could hear what was actually being said, they'd have a massive shock.

" Honestly, Pansy, I know you met mystery man while you were away but going back to Hogwarts will be _good_. It's only a year and you can see him during holidays and maybe you could meet up on Hogsmeade weekends."

Shivers ran down Hermione's spine at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice. Oh, how she had spent the last three years imagining those silver eyes, his blond hair, his long fingers…

"Mione!" Ginny called, her hand waving in front of Hermione's dazed expression.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, guys. Daydreaming." She blinked a few times and glanced quickly at the menu Harry held out to her.

"I asked what would you like?" He repeated patiently.

"Oh, em, fish and chips, please. And a Butterbeer."

Draco froze as he heard _her_ voice. She'd occupied his every thought since the very first time he saw her. She'd when she'd bumped into him while looking for Longbottom's toad on the train their first year. She wasn't the prettiest of girls - with her prominent teeth and all that hair - but, to him, she was perfect.

Ever since fourth year, when she walked down the stairs in that dress for the Yule Ball, how his dreams of her had changed. She'd somehow tamed her hair, her teeth no longer too big for her face, her slender waist and…

"Draco, you good mate?" Blaise asked his best friend, who had turned even more pale than normal - if that was at all possible.

Of course, the other snakes knew of his feelings towards Hermione but they never spoke of it. They also knew she was the reason he was returning to Hogwarts; he wanted to make amends, all of them did.

"Yeah, sorry, just thought I heard something strange."

The other Slytherins turned to Draco with glares on their faces.

"What?"

This time it was Theo to speak. "Oh nothing, just thought it might've been because of a certain Gryffindor princess is all. You seriously need to get a grip."

Draco stared at him in disbelief. "Says the ones who won't even speak to their love interests at all. Honestly, you and Blaise need to both grow a pair."

Blaise jumped in alert at the statement.

"I'll have you know that our situations are completely different; our interests are currently dating each other."

Pansy just sat there shaking her head at the three men she called her best friends. She knew for a fact that Luna and Neville weren't together because he was interested in men. They were just best friends and she helped Neville cope with his sexuality. She knew this because she overheard them discussing it back in Sixth Year before the War started.

 _This should be a very interesting year indeed,_ Pansy thought to herself with a small smile twisting at her lips.


	2. Chapter 2 - Returning To Hogwarts

_**Author's notes:**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this story. It really means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Thanks again to LaBelladoneX who has been an amazing Beta.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Finally the 1st of September had arrived and Hermione couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts. Frantically running around, she shook Ginny awake.

"Gin' hurry up! We have to get ready!"

"'Mione it's only five thirty, the sun hasn't even risen yet," the sleepy redhead mumbled, checking the time.

She immediately rolled over and instantly fell back to sleep. Hermione didn't bother with the boys. Instead she got dressed and double then triple checked her trunk to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

She decided to head downstairs for a cup of tea. When Hermione entered the kitchen, she found Molly starting breakfast.

"Morning, Molly."

Molly whipped around at the sound of Hermione's cheerful voice.

"Oh, good morning dear, all ready to go, I take it?"

Hermione let out a laugh and smiled at the woman she'd come to see as a second mother.

"You know me too well, I can't wait to get going."

Hermione's smiled faltered ever so slightly. Molly noticed, instantly beginning to worry; Hermione was family after all.

"What's wrong dear?"

Hermione gave the woman a big hug before responding.

"It's just that I'm so nervous, there's going to be so many people missing that it won't be the same."

Molly understood the girls concerns; they'd lost Fred in the War and Lavender had been killed before Ron had had a chance to tell her how he felt. Everyone had always believed he and Hermione would end up together so Ron hadn't wanted to admit his feelings towards the other girl in fear of upsetting everyone else. Of course, when Hermione learnt of this, she'd told him off. Then they clung to each other as if it could turn back time.

Molly and Hermione sat in peaceful silence sipping their tea until the rest of the occupants woke and stumbled down into the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone crammed around the table, enjoying their last meal at The Burrow.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron all sat outside enjoying the cool air and taking in the scenery, much to Molly's dismay due to the rain. As the time to leave drew nearer, everyone rushed around making sure they had everything they needed - even Hermione who had already checked her trunk about a dozen times over the past few days. Once the mad dash was over, the girls were bouncing up and down while the boys stood shaking their heads and laughing.

Molly brought out lunches for them all and made sure they were set to go. When everyone was set, they made their way, along with all of their belongings, to Kings Cross station and crossed the barrier onto Platform 9 and 3/4. Harry looked around, remembering his first year.

"If I hadn't overheard you our first year, I don't know if I ever would have made it onto the platform, or to Hogwarts," he remarked to Molly. "I can't believe where we are now; our last year."

He glanced around at his friends. As long as he had them, he knew everything would be alright. Harry slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling the box that held the ring he planned to propose to Ginny with. His thoughts went back to a week ago when he'd asked Molly's and Arthur's permission.

 _The sun streamed in through the windows as Harry wandered inside from where he, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat relaxing in the warm summer sun enjoying their lunch. They'd been discussing their return to Hogwarts when he headed inside to 'use the loo' where he intended on speaking to Molly and Arthur._

 _He found them in the living room talking quietly about the exact same subject. Arthur looked up at him noticing the nervous look on his face._

" _Harry, my dear boy, what's the matter?"_

 _Harry sat down and explained he had something serious he needed to ask them both. Molly and Arthur exchanged knowing glances before turning their attention to the frazzled boy they had come to know and love._

" _As you know, Ginny and I have been dating for just over a year now. I want you to know I love her very deeply and would do anything in my power to protect her. While we were on the run searching for Horcruxes, I was terrified we'd hear her name on the radio. I can't imagine my life without her in it. When the war was over, I thanked Merlin she was safe and decided then and there I would never let her slip away. So I guess, what I'm wanting to ask is, will you give me your blessing to ask Ginny to marry me?"_

 _Molly held back a tear while Arthur gripped his hand and shook it firmly._

" _Harry, we'd be honoured to have you marry Ginny, and after everything that has happened, if you want to propose now we wholeheartedly support you."_

 _He was pulled into a hug by Molly. "Harry, dear, what about a ring?"_

 _Harry showed them the ring he had. "My mother's engagement ring, there's no other option."_

The four of them boarded the Hogwarts Express and went in search of an empty compartment. When they couldn't find one, they decided to join Neville and Luna who were curled up reading. Neville was buried in a Herbology book while Luna read The Quibbler. The blonde looked up, smiling gently.

"This is going to be a very interesting and happy year." She remarked to Harry in her faraway voice before returning to her magazine.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron looked at Luna, then at a puzzled Harry, and shrugged. Once they were all seated, Hermione picked up her favourite book - Hogwarts: A History - and began to read. Ron started mumbling about his packed lunch while Harry and Ginny cuddled up and drifted into their own little world.

Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Astoria and Daphne all shared a compartment, discussing how no one had even paid them any attention at all so far.

"I was expecting people to stare at us and tell us we weren't welcome," Blaise stated, looking rather confused.

Pansy decided that it was a good sign and made it known.

"Obviously they're all willing to give us a second chance. We had no choice in the way were brought up or what our parents taught us. And we're _definitely_ not responsible for what our parents did. As long as we're willing to start afresh and apologise for our own personal wrongdoings, then why shouldn't they accept us back."

They all glanced at her, knowing she was right while acknowledging they still had a long road ahead of them to make things right.

 _Especially if we want any sort of chance to gain the love of those we've wanted for so long,_ Draco thought to himself as he sat back and glanced out the window.

The rolling hills of the countryside went past as they made their journey back to Hogwarts for one last year, hoping they could form relationships with those they were always taught to hate.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and slowly the students all disembarked. The five Gryffindors, along with Luna, rode in a carriage together up to the gates of Hogwarts. Other than the returning Slytherins, they were the last group to arrive. Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

They all noticed he looked nervous but didn't understand why - Voldemort was defeated, this year was going to be peaceful. Harry gently took Ginny's hands and started to speak.

"Ginny, I love you more than anything in this world. Last year was torture not knowing if you were safe or not. When we returned, I vowed to never let you go and to always protect you. You are the light of my life and I couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else."

Everyone gasped except for Luna, who somehow knew this was going to happen, as Harry dropped to one knee and produced a small velvet box. Flipping it open to reveal the ring - a simple garnet and diamond twist set in a gold band - and still holding Ginny's left hand, he continued.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you make me the happiest man in the world by doing me the honour of becoming my wife?"


	3. Chapter 3 - A Night To Start Healing

_**Author's notes:**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I'm really enjoying writing it and hope you're all enjoying reading it.**_

 _ **LaBelladoneX is still the best Beta in my opinion, this story wouldn't be here without her.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ginny stared down at her boyfriend, the love of her life, with tears sliding down her cheeks. She never imagined this was how her last year of Hogwarts would start, but to her it was perfect.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you."

Harry slid the ring on her finger as he stood up. Embracing each other, he picked Ginny up and swung her in circles as they kissed. Once she was back on her feet, the six Slytherins congratulated them politely before heading up to the castle. Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville each hugged and congratulated the couple. Ron jokingly gave Harry the protective big brother speech, at the end he quickly added,

"Welcome to the family mate, I'm glad to have you as my brother."

As they headed towards the castle, Neville turned to the newly engaged couple.

"That was really surprising - the Slytherins congratulating you without any remark. Maybe they do want to start fresh as well."

Everyone was deep in thought about his statement when Luna made her way over to him.

"Those Slytherin boys are damn fine though."

She winked at Neville as she skipped alongside him, no one noticing the gesture.

Entering the Great Hall, the returning Eighth Years looked around. At first they thought nothing had changed, except for some of the staff members, then the large table, situated in front of the professors' one, caught their attention.

As they took their seats, Headmistress McGonagall stood, welcoming all new and returning students. She reminded them of the school rules, reiterating that the Forbidden Forest, was in fact, still forbidden.

"I have one last announcement before the Sorting Ceremony begins. Could the returning Eighth Years, along with Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Astoria Greengrass stay behind after dinner? Also I would like to congratulate Mr Potter and Miss Weasley on their engagement. We wish you the best of luck in your future together."

Harry and Ginny both turned beet red as the whole school cheered. With that, Professor McGonagall turned to the First Year students and started calling them up to be Sorted into their Houses. Once that was complete, the feast appeared in front of them. Ron instantly began to shove food into his mouth.

As students filed out of the Great Hall to head for their dorms, those whom Headmistress McGonagall mentioned made their way to where she waited for them.

After congratulating Harry and Ginny, again, and inspecting the ring with much approval, she motioned for them to sit around the large table they had noticed when they first entered.

"Now, I suspect you're all curious as to why I have requested you all stay behind." Everyone nodded as she carried on. "Firstly, I wish to thank you all for returning; you are the only students of your year to return. As for Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood, due to the parts you played in the War, we wish to make your final year here as stress free as possible. You will both, therefore, be treated in the same manner as the other Eighth Years here."

She then turned to Astoria.

"Now, Miss Greengrass, I understand you completed extra Sixth Year studies last year in your free time and in the time following the War. For this, we wish to move you up to Seventh Year. We believe you have the capability of performing well and should you need further assistance with anything, you may ask any of your Professors for extra tutoring."

Turning her attention to the whole group, the Headmistress continued.

"This year, you all will not attend classes with the other Seventh Years; we have organised to have your classes separate from the rest of the students. Along with this, as long as you maintain a high standard in learning and grades throughout the year, you will automatically pass your N.E. . However, if you do _not_ maintain a high standard, you must complete the examinations along with the other Seventh Years. This also means, you must complete your own assignments. You may ask for advice if you are unsure on something from your peers but nothing more. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded in understanding, except Ron who looked rather pale.

"Mr Weasley, do I make myself clear? Or is there something wrong and you must be escorted to the Infirmary?"

Ron, finally coming out of his daze, nodded. "Yes, Professor, completely clear."

The other students all laughed before the professor carried on.

"Now, if you will all follow me please, there is one last thing I must discuss with you."

They all followed the professor towards the entrance to her office. Passing the entrance she stopped at a portrait of Dumbledore and said the password "Sherbet Lemon." The former Headmaster smiled with a twinkle in his eye as the portrait swung open. Stepping through, the students all gasped.

Before them was a large room filled with plush sofas and recliners in creams, as well as small mahogany coffee tables around the room. All this was facing towards a large open fireplace. The walls were painted a pale grey which continued into a dining room with a large twelve seater Mahogany table and chairs with the same cream upholstery as in the lounge. A kitchen was separated by a large island which wrapped around from the lounge to dining room. The students gasped in awe before turning to the Headmistress with confused looks on their faces. She smiled gently at them all.

"This will be your new living quarters. The twelve of you will share this space in hopes it will help you mend bridges and form new friendships while allowing you to move on from the past. Up the stairs there are twelve bedrooms and two bathrooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. Through the door over there is also a large study for you all to use.

"You may dine for breakfast and lunch in your own dining room while food can either be prepared by House-elves or you may prepare it yourself. On the weekends and holidays, if you wish, you may also eat dinner in here. You will find your pantry is already stocked with anything you may need. For evening meals you will dine together at the large table in front of the professors. I do hope you all find your new accommodations to be satisfactory."

Professor McGonagall turned to leave.

"Oh and one last thing, as you may have heard me before, your password is Sherbet Lemon. Dumbledore chose it."

With that she was gone, leaving the students to explore their new home for the next year. Hermione was the first to speak.

"If we're to be sharing a common room, maybe we should all re-introduce ourselves and start afresh."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, feeling it was the best way to start. Pansy spoke up.

"Maybe we should say our name and one thing we enjoy, like a hobby or something."

Everyone agreed and, one by one the students all introduced themselves before setting off to find their rooms which had already been designated with their names on each door. They found everyone had a large queen bed, a wardrobe and set of built in drawers. Although what shocked them most was that they had been decorated to suit each individual witch's or wizard's personality.


	4. Chapter 4 - Revelations Of A Nightmare

_**Author's notes:**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone has reviewed, favourited or followed this story so far.**_

 _ **Thanks again to LaBelladoneX. This story really wouldn't be here without her.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco's screams could be heard throughout the Eighth Year dormitory. Hermione was the first to dart from her room, full of worry for the man who held her heart. The other students entered the hall in time to see her rush to his room with Blaise and Theo following quickly behind her.

"Hermione, wait."

Theo grabbed her arm just before she entered as Blaise started to explain what was happening.

"He's had nightmares for years. Since the war though…"

The Slytherin looked to the ground unsure how to carry on. "Well, they've started getting worse; his dreams can be different each night. All are memories, sometimes distorted versions, of the War. When you were captured and Bellatrix tortured you. _That_ moment is his most prominent nightmare."

The group grew silent but Draco could still be heard behind his closed door.

"Hermione, are you okay? You'll have to kill me before you can hurt her anymore! AAAAAARRRGH!"

Everyone turned to Hermione who was filled with shock; he was dreaming of protecting her.

Finding herself being led back to her bedroom by Ginny, Hermione broke down in the arms of the redhead. Ginny knew of Hermione's feelings towards Draco and, although she didn't fully approve, she could see why. They were so much alike - both having a love for knowledge, a determination to succeed and be the best. But most of all, they were fiercely loyal and would do anything in their power to protect the ones they loved. After a while Hermione looked up at her best friend.

"Thanks, Gin, I think I'll be okay now. You head back to bed."

Ginny gave her a massive hug, tucking her best friend back into bed before heading off to her own room where she knew Harry would be waiting for her.

"Is she ok?" Harry asked, as Ginny slipped into bed beside her fiancé.

Cuddling into his side she let out a sigh.

"I'm really not sure. She loves him more than I think she realises and hearing his screams really upset her. Did any of the Slytherins say why he dreams of trying to protect her?"

Shrugging, Harry responded in a thoughtful voice. "They claim it's due to his regrets from the part he played and his desire for redemption."

Ginny sat up to face him. "You believe there's more to it?"

Harry was silent for a moment, deciding how to best voice his thoughts.

"By the way they spoke, and the way they all looked at each other, I feel there's much more to it. I can't say for sure though."

Ginny did everything she could to hold in her emotions. "You reckon he could have feelings for her?"

The sparkle in Harry's eyes told her all she needed to know and Ginny decided, there and then, she had to try help her best friend find the happiness she deserved.

"I think Potter knows; the way he looked at us when we tried to explain Draco's dreams."

Daphne turned to her group of friends who had all crowded into Pansy's room to discuss the situation they faced. Blaise, with his head hung in his hands, started to speak.

"Maybe it's a good thing."

Looking up he noticed the confused looks on his friend's faces he continued.

"Look at it this way; if he worked it out, he didn't look disgusted at the prospect. He's obviously willing to give us all a chance, and maybe that means he's willing to be open minded about something more than friendships forming."

Everyone realised they had a lot to think about, but all agreed that one of them would have to tell Draco what had happened.

Draco awoke slick with sweat and feeling like he'd been hit by a Bludger.

 _Damn, I really must see Severus about some Potion for Dreamless Sleep,_ he thought to himself as he slid out of bed, intending to shower before anyone else was up.

Opening his door he noticed a vial of purple liquid floating in front of him. Realisation dawned on him; _one of the Gryffindors must have heard me during the night._

The sound of humming coming from downstairs grabbed his attention. As he entered the common room, the source of the gentle tune became obvious; Hermione was already up and brewing a pot of tea. _I should have known she'd be up already. Does that mean? Was it her who left me the dreamless sleep?_

Hermione caught a glance of him as he turned to head back upstairs.

"Morning, Draco, I didn't realise you'd be up so early, sorry if I disturbed you."

He cautiously wandered over to the island bench, unsure on how to respond.

"Morning Gr… Hermione, hope you slept well."

Looking over her shoulder at him, she smiled.

"I've had better. How are you feeling?"

Understanding her meaning, Draco grabbed the small vial out of his pocket and held it up.

"I'm guessing this is from you? I didn't have the chance to see Severus last night about getting any."

Hermione looked at him knowingly. "I had a couple spare so thought it might help. I have to go see him this afternoon to pick up my next batch.

"How often do you get the nightmares?"

He wasn't sure if she'd be comfortable talking about it but he hoped that, maybe, it could be a place to start in building a friendship. Hermione stared into her cup, thinking,

"At first they were every night. I started taking the Potion for Dreamless Sleep not long after the War. I've only just started to reduce how often I take it and so they're coming back. You?"

Draco wasn't sure how to answer, he didn't know what she'd heard last night to make her aware of his dreams. _Did she hear me call her name? Why did it have to be that dream?_

"I get them almost every night; I haven't really used Potion for Dreamless Sleep since the War ended. At home I wasn't disturbing anyone; Mother's wing is on the other side of the Manor and so I never felt the need to use it."

Sounds could be heard from upstairs as everyone else started to get out of bed. Before Draco headed for the shower, he turned to Hermione.

"Thank you for this. Maybe I could come with you when you go see Severus tonight. Saves him being disturbed twice."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "That would be good, how about we head down after dinner?"

"Sounds perfect." Draco was relieved to hear that she wasn't disgusted at the thought of spending time with him and smiled to himself. _Classes are going to be interesting this year._


	5. Chapter 5 - Friendships Start To Form

_**Author's notes:**_

 _ **As always, thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed. You guy are the best.**_

 _ **LaBelladoneX is still the best beta.**_

 _ **I've been a bit slack with my writing the last couple of weeks. I'm currently on holiday and while packing and organising everything I sort of lost inspiration. I wanted to keep at least a 3 chapter lead for this reason but unfortunately I now have no pre written chapters. I'm still aiming for weekly updates but with starting a course soon I may not be able to. I'll make sure updates don't go any longer than two weeks apart though.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Throughout the day the students started getting to know each other. They were learning what classes were everyone's favourites and the plans they all had for after Hogwarts.

"Let me guess, Potter, you and Weasley want to become Aurors. As for you, Granger, are we looking at a future Minister for Magic?" Draco looked at the Golden trio with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

Ron was the first to respond. "I'm actually planning on taking over Fred's share of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George needs help and I've dealt with enough Dark Wizards already, although it used to be my plan."

Everyone looked at Harry to hear his response. "I actually want to become a Professor; either Charms or Defence Against The Dark Arts. I haven't decided which yet."

Everyone looked thoughtful, contemplating which class Harry would be best suited for. He _definitely_ had plenty of experience for Defence Against The Dark Arts — he did kill Voldemort — but then he was also known for his talents in spellwork.

"At one time I wanted to be Minister. Now, after seeing the aftermath of the War, and saving Dobby and Professor Snape, I've decided I want to become a Healer instead." Hermione had a small smile as she spoke, remembering the rush she felt saving another's life.

Looking up, Hermione saw the shocked expression on the faces of all the Slytherins. It suddenly dawned on her that the Professor may not have told anyone of the incident in the Boat House.

"You… you were... the one? To… To save Uncle Sev?" Draco stammered before continuing. "He told Mother and I that Vol… Volde… Voldemort had hit him with Sectumsempra before letting Nagini attack. He never said who had saved him though."

"Harry, Ron and I followed Voldemort down to The Boat House and watched the attack. Once he left, we rushed in and Professor Snape told Harry to take his tears so he could witness his memories and understand. I had an Anti-Venom in my bag and thankfully knew the Vulnera Sanentur spell. Harry had told me about it in Sixth Year, after—"

"Thank you, Hermione. You saved my Godfather and the man closest to a true father figure I have ever had. I have no idea how I could ever repay you for everything you have done; even when we didn't deserve it." Draco glanced at her with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't fight a war just to see those I thought were evil suffer die, Draco. I fought to bring peace and equality to our world. We lost too many others but I saved as many as I could. There's only a small handful I don't regret _not_ saving." Hermione glanced down at her arm where Bellatrix had carved into her skin.

"I'm sorry for what happened in my home. If there's anything I can do to help, please just let me know." Draco looked at the brunette, the sincerity clear in his voice and expression.

After an emotional silence, filled with remorse and hope, the group continued to learn what everyone else planned to do once they left Hogwarts. Ginny's and Luna's career dreams didn't surprise anyone; the redhead wanting to play for the Holyhead Harpies and the blond planning to travel the world as a Magizoologist. Neville was also predictable; his choice being that of Herbology Professor.

Pansy and Daphne shared their plans of becoming fashion designers and opening their own boutique together, while Astoria shocked everyone by announcing her dream to be an astronomer.

Blaise had decided to become a Potioneer, surprising everyone with further his plans to specialise in Potions for Magical Creatures. Theo had no clue in what he wanted to do; he was considering some type of research though.

Draco, unsurprisingly, also wanted to become a Potioneer but wanted to brew healing potions. "I want to give back to the community so I plan to brew potions for St Mungo's. I also want to research and create new potions to help with both physical and mental healing. Hermione, maybe you would like to assist me occasionally?"

Hermione beamed at the blond; for both his desire to help others and for his offer in allowing her to assist in his research. She loved the idea of being able to create something new which could further assist healers and glanced over at Neville who was looking at Draco thoughtfully.

"Do… do you think you'd be able to create something which could help my parents? They… well, after Bellatrix tortured them they've never recovered. We've always been told that nothing can be done. Maybe if someone could find a way to reverse the effects of the Cruciatus Curse — if someone just tried to find something new — maybe they would be able to, at least, remember who I am."

Draco looked at Neville with a sympathetic smile. "I can't promise I'll be able to; although I can promise to try my best. If I can make even the tiniest of differences, I'll make sure I do. I wish I could've had the same courage you did when you stood and defended the ones you loved and everything you believed in."

The afternoon was similar to the morning; the professors kept the lessons simple to allow the students time to adjust to being back. They discussed how the course work for the year would be set out and the expectations in order for them to _not_ have to sit their N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year.

Later in the evening, while relaxing in the common room, Astoria noticed Ron looking lost and wondered if his expression may have something to do with the professors' expectations for the coming year. She'd heard that, in previous years, he and Harry had relied on Hermione a lot for assistance in homework and assignments. Deciding to be brave, she approached the redhead.

"Hey, Ron, you alright? You look a little lost."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about what's going on. How are you feeling about everything?"

"It's a bit of a shock; us being in here together. But I'm hoping we'll all be able to become friends and help each other through everything we've faced."

The pair sat next to each other in silence, both thinking about their year to come as well as everything they'd lost because of the War. Neither knew for certain how to move forward and form new friendships — or if it was even possible.

Astoria was the first to break the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. "I know in the past you've always had help from Hermione with schoolwork; I was thinking, would you like to be study partners? It could be a good way to start to get to know each other and, hopefully, become friends."

Ron grinned at the witch and quickly agreed. He'd survived a war; surely he could survive studying without the help of Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6 - The New Professor

_**Author's notes:**_

 _ **Huge thanks to my Beta LaBelladoneX for being super patient with me.**_

 _ **Massive apologies to everyone for my huge delay in updating, 8 months is definitely a lot longer than the 2 weeks I promised. To explain why I haven't updated in so long, I've had a lot going on. I started a new course straight as soon as I got back from holiday. After that I almost instantly started a new job. There have also been a lot of family stresses going on and my mental health took a bad turn. This lead to me not being able to find inspiration and no matter how I tried, I couldn't shake my writers block. Thanks to some amazing people in the fandom, I've managed to start getting back on track. They know who they are and have become amazing friends. Things are also getting better with my mental health. I can't promise updates will be regular but they will happen. But a massive thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed this fic, you're all awesome.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next few weeks went by with no drama. The group continued to get to know each other and friendships were starting to blossom. They'd learned that Blaise was an amazing cook and loved being creative in the kitchen — every Sunday they'd be treated to some new creation of his.

It was the last week of September and, as it was a Monday, their last class was Care of Magical Creatures. After leaving Muggle Studies — which was now taught by Professor Cattermole, much to Ron's embarrassment — they all made their way down to Hagrid's hut.

"Gather 'round. Righ', I've some news to tell yeh. This'll be me last week teaching yeh all. I've decided ter go back ter just being Groundskeeper but I'll still fill in if yer new professor ever needs me ter though."

The group stared at the half giant in complete shock; they knew he loved his position as a Professor and that he was good at it. Harry looked quite upset since Hagrid was, without doubt, his favourite Professor.

"Now, as for yer new Professor, he's just arrived today and will be helpin' out this week. Some of yeh already know him but others don't. Ev'ryone, I'd like yeh all to meet yer new Professor, Charlie Weasley."

Gasps were heard as the dragon tamer stepped out of Hagrid's hut. Ginny and Ron both groaned; their sister-in-law Fleur taught Defence Against the Dark Arts and _now_ Charlie would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. A loud thud was heard behind Theo, causing everyone to spin around.

"Pans? Pansy?" Daphne was by her best friend's side in an instant.

Charlie also rushed to Pansy's side, concerned for the young witch, and scooped her into his arms. He called over his shoulder as he strode away.

"I'll take her up to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey will hopefully be able to wake her and find out what caused her to faint."

Slowly Pansy woke to find the man she loved staring down at her. At first she believed it to be a dream; he was in Romania, wasn't he?

"Ch-Charlie? What's going on? Why are you here?" She looked around the room, confusion spreading across her face. "Why are we in the hospital wing?"

"You fainted in class. I walked out and next thing I knew you were on the ground. Please don't ever scare me like that again?" The redhead smiled down at his witch, concern and love etched into his features.

"Hagrid said you were the new Care Of Magical Creatures professor? How?"

"Well, after Hagrid decided he wanted to go back to just being Groundskeeper, Professor McGonagall contacted me to see if I'd be interested in the position. Since you're here, how could I say no? I was considering the move back anyway."

"But what if anyone finds out about us? You'll lose your job."

"Before accepting, I spoke to Professor McGonagall and explained I'm currently dating an Eighth year student— no, I didn't say who — I know you're not ready for people to know. But, as long as we keep our personal lives separate from the classroom, she has no issue with our relationship."

Charlie had no time to react as Pansy leapt into his arms, wrapping her body around his. Life couldn't be better; Voldemort was gone, she was in her last year of school, and now the man she loved would be close by every day.

Once she was released, the pair headed towards the Headmistress' office, they had decided it was time to start telling people of their relationship — starting with their parents.

Later that evening they were back in her office, waiting for their parents to arrive. Minerva had offered them the sanctuary of her office for the private conversation.

With a flash of green flames, Arthur and Molly Weasley stepped out of the Floo. Spotting their son they smiled, asking him how his first day went, and not noticing the young with sitting close by. She hoped they would accept her; she was deeply in love with Charlie and wanted to spend her life with him.

The roar of the Floo announced the arrival of her mother — the elder Weasleys finally seeing Pansy as she stood to greet the new arrival.

"Pansy, my dear, what is it you needed to speak to me about?"

Mrs Parkinson followed her daughter's nervous gaze. Eyeing her daughter cautiously as Arthur and Molly turned to Charlie, she heard them ask the same thing.

Charlie was the first to speak.

"I…" Glancing at Pansy, he walked over to her and joined their hands. "We have some news we would like to tell you."

Gasps were heard by all three parents. Pansy found her courage and decided to start telling the story.

"Mother, as you know I travelled Europe over the summer. I had planned a week in Romania at the dragon colonies as Daphne and I are currently designing a line of clothing based on dragon skins. I needed a guide to show me around and Charlie offered to help out — keep me safe and answer my questions."

Smiling up at the man she loved, Pansy gestured for him to take over. Charlie squeezed her hand and took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"I offered to be her guide in the hope that I could teach someone how wonderful Dragons are and dissuade them from using skins of poached dragons in their designs. We instantly felt a connection and found we had so many things in common. I found myself instantly having feelings towards Pansy. She was… is charming, alluring and fiery. She's also the most beautiful witch I have laid eyes upon."

At this point Pansy took over again.

"Charlie was, carefree and so passionate; I could feel a sort of pull drawing us together — as if the universe itself was at work. We went on a couple of dates in that week before I decided to stay longer. Our feelings only grew and soon we decided to make our relationship official. We hope we can have your blessings as it would mean the world to us; although nothing will ever stop me from fighting for the man I'm in love with."

Pansy's mother was shocked; she had not arranged a marriage for her only daughter in the hope that ,one day, Pansy would find true love. Turning to the young couple in front of her, she finally spoke.

"As long as you promise to always love and protect my daughter, Mr Weasley, you have my blessing. All I want is for her to be happy."

"That is a promise I can definitely make. And please, call me Charlie." Charlie smiled at the older witch before turning to his parents. "Mum, Dad?"

"After years of believing my son would never find true love, I'm happy to see he finally has. Any young lady who has the power to bring him home definitely has our approval."

Arthur first spoke to Pansy before turning to his son.

"Of course you have our blessing. We only wish to see you happy."

Molly embraced Pansy in a hug, shocking the young witch. As she stepped back she began to speak.

"We must have you over for lunch some time so we can get to know you better. I'm sure Professor McGonagall will be happy to accommodate that, seeing as you are technically an adult now. We could make it for a Hogsmeade weekend."

Turning to Mrs Parkinson, she continued. "Of course, Posy, you are also welcome to join us."

After plans were made to have lunch at the Burrow - with Minerva's permission - goodbyes were said and the parents departed through the Floo. Charlie and Pansy both sighed with relief before separating; Pansy heading to the Eighth Year common room and Charlie towards his new living quarters which were connected to his classroom and office.

Pansy found everyone sitting around with concerned looks on their faces when she stepped through the portrait. Finding a seat beside Daphne, she glanced around the odd group she'd become accustomed to and, after a moment of silence, started to speak.

"There's a lot I need to tell all of you although I can't tell the _full_ story right now as it isn't only my story to tell. After dinner we're to meet Char… Professor Weasley in his classroom to discuss it. He wants to speak to Ginny and Ron before the rest of us go in though."

Confusion crossed the faces of her friends and she didn't doubt they were all wondering what Charlie had to do with the situation. Nervous of how they would react, Pansy headed to her room to freshen up before dinner.


End file.
